In recent years, semiconductor lasers have been used in precision measuring instruments (industrial or medical sensor devices or analyzing devices).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-196188 (Patent Document 1) discloses a gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor laser element including an InGaNMQW active layer.